User blog:StrawberryMaster/Sit down. Let's talk.
spoiler: no, I'm not retiring. Well, bonjour. I'm StrawberryMaster. And no, I'm not here to create another rant, or to talk about the "HHW queue". I'm here to talk about another thing you probably didn't expect. Sit down, and let's talk about what happened. So, if you were in the chat a few days ago, you might have noticed I was "ranting" about how I barely got any attribution for my work here, and some users didn't really like it. Sorry for that, I just don't really post my opinion too much on here or else we'll see a repeat of the reactions to my previous (1) rants (2). Most users here disagree with my opinions, and quite frankly, I am probably too forceful with them, so I avoid stating my opinion too much or else I'll start 'drama'. Not trying to play the victim card, but yesterday, Sassmaster claimed that "I hardly do s*** here anymore", which may be true to an extent, but I personally felt that was quite offensive to me. But again, part of my "rant" was directed at Sassmaster. I have nothing against him, and the rant was just making a reference over that time where he claimed on my first rant I was "starting drama", which again, is true to an extent. I just personally don't see how my "rants" or opinions would start drama, but as I said before, I'm probably too forceful with my opinions, as Bob stated before. MH also mentioned that time where I attacked him over the fact he made his storm, Cyclone Jamba stronger than a storm I previously advertised back then, Cyclone Simba. While most of my statements were just jokes, I did take that too seriously and I want to apologize for that. While I'm here, I also want to apologize for the whole spamming issue. Yes, as you know, I'm really anti-spamming, and I wanted to ban spam at a few specific times (back when I made my first two rants on HHW). Again, I do respect the community's decision in allowing spam, as much as I don't like it, but again, I'm probably too forceful with my opinions, and that led to some drama with an user, specifically, Sassmaster. I already apologized for that, so I won't get much into it, but I'll still apologize again. To be honest, I'm not making this blog post to revive my pretty much dead reputation as a bureaucrat here, or because several users added a "message block" script to their JS. I'm apologizing for all inconvenience I caused because I finally realized that I was wrong. I'm very, very sorry about all the other things I've done, such as breaking the Infobox hurricane template, or closing that poll about choosing the wiki logo because I thought it was being manipulated by Marcus or some other user. Well, I'll end this blog post here, as I believe I already explained and apologized for everything. I'll be glad if you commented on this blog post your opinion about this. ?? StrawberryMaster ?? Talk | | 13:07, 8 Jan 2017 ? Category:Blog posts